


Supercut

by advra



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: College, F/F, Morden Shera AU, also adora is stupid and a dork wbk, catra is not very in tune with her emotions, i don’t care if this is out of character this is completely self indulgent, she isn’t mean just sad <3, they’re 18+
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/advra/pseuds/advra
Summary: Modern College Catradora AU.“You didn’t actually do half bad, you know.” Catra says as she gets into the passenger seat, pulling the door shut with unnecessary force. It causes a slam that shakes through the car and Adora scowls at her.“Watch the door.” Adora warns, pulling her seatbelt on and putting the keys into the ignition.“Gee, sorry. I was actually trying to be nice for once.” Catra retorts, putting her feet up on the dashboard to get comfy, forgetting about Adora’s constant protests to take them off.The car whirrs, making a groaning noise before falling into a light hum. The radio starts playing whatever album is in but it seems to fall into the background.“Right. Like you’re ever nice.” Adora says quietly, leaning over to Catra and placing a gentle, innocent kiss onto her lips.“Right.” Catra replies, a soft smile on her lips, “I’m not nice. I don’t even like you, princess.”“Sure you don’t.” Adora whispers, leaning back in.She wonders why it never worked out.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i started writing this BEFORE season 4 so like. this has been a HUGE work in progress for the longest time. it was originally gonna be a huge one shot but it’s currently boarding 14k words and it’s barely 3/4 done yet so i said fuck it! i’ll post the prologue now. yes it’s based off of supercut by lorde so it’s basically short sections of a larger story 
> 
> also tw for alcohol in this story they’re college kids after all and they’re in their second year so they’re 18+ also i don’t care if this is out of character because this is a completely self indulgent fic ENJOY

supercut  
/ˈsuːpəkʌt/

noun  
noun: supercut; plural noun: supercuts; noun: super-cut; plural noun: super-cuts  
1\. a compilation of a large number of short video clips.

The crowd roars with cheers as the final goal is scored by Brightmoon College’s football captain. A whistle blows to signify the end of the match but it’s drowned out by the yelling. 

Catra almost jumps out of her seat, pumping a hand high in the air as her girlfriend, the goal scorer, is lifted by her team. 

“Woo! Go Adora!” Bow yells beside her, clapping. 

“FUCKING GO ADORA! YEAH!” Glimmer yells beside Adora. 

Catra would be yelling something similar to “that’s my girlfriend!” but she has a reputation to uphold and she can’t be ruining that over a girl she’s completely whipped for. Adora looks over at her group of friends and throws a wave in their direction, a smile beaming on her face as she slowly makes her way to the changing rooms, shaking the hands of her competitors. Her eyes flicker up to the stands and connect with Catra’s. Catra rolls her eyes, throwing Adora the middle finger but the huge grin on her face shows no annoyance. 

“Come on, let’s go meet her around the back!” Bow says, putting his arms around Glimmer and Catra who both huff in annoyance but are unable to stay mad at him.  
-

“Adora, you did amazing!” Bow says enthusiastically, high-fiving the blonde girl.

“Yeah, you kicked their ass.” Glimmer adds.

“Aw. Thanks, guys.” Adora replies sweetly, swinging her backpack over her shoulder and nodding to a passing athlete. They throw her the thumbs up before disappearing into the car park.

“Meh. I guess you weren’t bad.” Catra deadpans, shrugging, earning her a raised eyebrow from Adora who looks like she’s about to say something before Bow interrupts.

“I think this calls for a celebration.” Bow starts, pumping his fist in the air. Every match won calls for a celebration apparently. Celebrations are starting to loose their novelty.

“Yeah! We can go to that cafe that serves those really good milkshakes.” Glimmer adds, “I wanna try the strawberry one even though strawberries are disgusting.” 

“Seriously? Strawberries are the best fruit!” Bow replies. 

“You’re saying that like bananas don’t exist.” Glimmer counters. Catra watches, deadpan. It’s like watching an exchange between two kids. Where the fuck do they get all the energy from? 

“Okay, how about we continue this conversation over milkshakes.” Adora interjects, patting them both on the backs. 

“Okay, lets go!” Bow yells, making Catra flinch. If she had a dollar every time that boy yelled unnecessarily...

“We’ll meet you there.” Adora says, pointing between her and Catra, “I’ve gotta take my car home for my dad.” 

“Okay. No later than five.” Glimmer says, point a finger at Adora, “I’m technically grounded so I have to make the time I get back believable.”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Adora replies as the two friends begin to walk away to Bow’s car, leaving Catra and Adora alone. Together. 

“Jesus, Adora.” Catra starts, watching them leave until they’re out of view, her arms crossed, “I’m not sure how much I can take of them. It’s like staring into the sun all the time.” 

“Oh, shut up.” Adora replies, pushing Catra’s arm gently, “You love ‘em.” 

“Yeah, no.” Catra says. They wander across the parking lot, seeing a few of the other players leaving; Adora waves at a few of her teammates then unlocks her truck and throws her bag on the floor of the passenger seat. Catra finds it hilarious that Adora is not only a horse girl but owns a truck. Well...her dad technically owns it but she drives it. She’s basically dating a cowgirl. 

“You didn’t actually do half bad, you know.” Catra says as she gets into the passenger seat, moving past Adora’s bag and pulling the door shut with unnecessary force. It causes a slam that shakes through the car and Adora scowls at her.

“Watch the door.” Adora warns, pulling her seatbelt on and putting the keys into the ignition. 

“Gee, sorry. I was actually trying to be nice for once.” Catra retorts, putting her feet up on the dashboard to get comfy, forgetting about Adora’s constant protests to take them off.

The car whirrs, making a groaning noise before falling into a light hum. The radio starts playing whatever album is in but it seems to fall into the background. 

“Right. Like you’re ever nice.” Adora says quietly, leaning over to Catra and placing a gentle, innocent kiss onto her lips.

“Right.” Catra replies, a soft smile on her lips, “I’m not nice. I don’t even like you, princess.” 

“Sure you don’t.” Adora whispers, leaning back in. 

She wonders why it never worked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i’m gonna throw it out there i’m not that good of a writer so sorry if anything sounds weird or the layout is weird once again this fic is just my self indulgent fantasies <3 
> 
> did i say there was a bit of angst here well there’s a bit of angst but dw it’ll get better also TW alcohol i’m a lightweight so i’d get absolutely LEVERED off what is drunk ngl anyways i’m gonna stream the catradora kiss now 
> 
> enjoy

Catra walks down the street, the ground wet from rain that’s still beating down. Her hoodie protects her from most of the water but she feels it start to seep through. She hides her phone in her pocket to avoid getting it wet, turning up the volume of the song she listens to through her earphones. 

< In my head, I play a supercut of us. >

She hates this town. She kicks a can that lies on the path. It bounces a few meters ahead with a clang before coming to rest in a puddle. Per usual, during quiet times, her mind wanders to Adora. It might be because of the song or it might just be that everything always ends up coming back to Adora, no matter what Catra does. They spent so much of their life together that everything in this stupid town reminds Catra of her. It’s like she can’t escape. Maybe they were always destined to fail. She knew in the back of her mind it was a bad idea for them to get together after all those years of friendship; she knew that then, if they broke up, it would be like throwing everything they had away. It wouldn’t be the same as before.

She’s been going to Horde College for about a year now and it’s been ten months since her and Adora last talked. It’s not her fault she had to transfer because she had to move house. She stills remembers the anxiety of starting a new school. 

Horde College is full of overly-hormonal teens on the verge of adulthood who don’t really scream approachable. Especially not the headmaster, Hordak, who Catra had the best of times with when she was sent to him on the fourth day. But he was enough to scare her into some sense of good behaviour she guesses. And to make it all worse Adora had to go and blank her out and abandon her. The only good thing she had going in her life left her like everything else. She promised after they broke up that they would still stay friends. That she’d still be there for her. 

All the love we had and lost. 

She clenches her fists as she walks past the cafe. The same one they all used to go to after Adora won a match. Its the second place she resents most in this world.

The first is Adora’s arms. 

x-x-x

The sun beats down on the Horde College football field. The cool air of spring dampening any kind of heat the sun was emitting. Crowds of people flurry to the field, Catra included.

Catra walks over to the field in a hoodie and some black, ripped jeans. She has her hands in her pockets and her hood up - the aim is to look as unapproachable as possible so no one wants to speak to her. She looks up from her feet and makes eye contact with Scorpia who smiles and rushes over.

“Wildcat! You’re here!” Scorpia greets.

“Oh, here it comes.” Catra mutters to herself as Scorpia jogs over, reaching her arms out and picking Catra up and crushing her with a hug. 

“I’m glad you’re here.” She says with a sweet smile, dropping Catra back onto the floor, “Oh! Lonnie, Kyle, Rogelio and Entrapta are in the stands! I told them to save you a seat in case you came and it’s a good job I did because here you are!”

“Okay.” Catra replies. Before she leaves Scorpia she looks back and offers her a small smile “Good luck out there.” A grin falls on Scorpia’s face and Catra makes her ways to the stands. Catra hates football games. The noise. The crowds. Ugh.

“Catra!” A voice yells. She looks over in the direction of it and sees Lonnie waving for her to come over. “God, are you deaf or what?” She says as Catra sits beside her. 

“I taught myself to ignore your voice cause it’s so annoying.” Catra replies, crossing her arms and leaning back in her seat.

“Classy.” Lonnie retorts, going to say something else before Kyle interrupts her.

“Please can we keep it civil at the football game.” Kyle says beside Lonnie, leaning against Rogelio’s arm. 

“Shut up, Kyle.” Catra and Lonnie say in unison. 

“Where’s Entrapta?” Catra questions, pulling one of her feet up onto the seat to rest her arm on her knee.

“She went to-“

Lonnie is cut off by the two football teams running on the pitch. Catra’s breath catches in her throat and she swears she almost dies on the spot.

Scorpia runs out the pitch beside...

...Brightmoon College. Catra’s eyes shoot to the stand opposite her and sure enough she spots the purple haired, glitter girl and her ray of pure sunshine best friend. And if they’re here then she knows who else is here as well - she’s almost scared to look down onto the pitch. 

Her eyes wander down and there she is. The blonde haired, tall, golden girl. Catra’s stomach simultaneously flips and boils with anger. 

Her sea blue eyes reflect the sun which make them stand out more than they already do. Her blonde ponytail bobs up and down as she moves and Catra swears she sees her muscles moving under her football kit. Has she got bigger? She’s definitely got bigger. Not that Catra cares. She’s seething. She thinks. She’s so fucking perfect that it infuriates her.

“Fuck.” She mutters under her breath, focusing her attention on Scorpia who is looking up and smiling at them, her hand waving eagerly. Catra offers a small wave back before looking back at the stands opposite her. 

Glimmer is giving her the sharpest daggers she’s ever seen - so Catra returns them back, not breaking the eye contact until Bow forces Glimmer to look away. Then when Catra looks back at the pitch she spots Adora’s eyes on her own. Her mouth is slightly parted with a sort of confused, questioning look on her face. 

Catra stares back, her jaw clenched and her yellow and blue eyes narrowed. Now she wishes she’d have just stayed home. 

It’s a tight game. Brightmoon College come out on top with just about one more goal. Adora scored the final goal - not like Catra expected anything less from her. Always the hero. This time last year she’d have probably have been celebrating, but now she sits in her seat feeling defeated herself despite the fact she’s not even playing. 

And somehow it gets worse. 

As she walks away from the pitch, the match having come to an end, she hears a painfully familiar voice shout her name. She forces herself to keep walking. She doesn’t want to deal with this right now - but the increasingly loud footsteps tell that she’s going to have to. 

“Catra, hey.” Adora says, standing in front of Catra so she can go any further. She has a small smile on her face, her eyes soft and Catra has to look away. She’s definitely gotten taller. Catra hates her brain for even noticing that. 

“What do you want?” She spits, venom laced in her voice. Adora’s face drops and Catra feels a pang of guilt. But she doesn’t. Because she’s pissed. At Adora. For leaving her. For not talking to her. 

“I...just wanted to say hi...it’s been a while.” Adora says, quietly. Catra clenches her fists in her pockets. 

“And who’s fault is that?” She retorts, her voice raising slightly. Adora fumbles words but nothing comes out and Catra rolls her eyes, barging past Adora and ensuring she slams Adora’s shoulder hard.

Maybe she was too harsh. 

She hangs her head low, forcing her legs to carry her as fast as possible home. Just somewhere away from this godforsaken football pitch so she doesn’t have to deal with her stupid ex girlfriend and her friends any longer.

Maybe Adora deserves it. 

x-x-x

Catra didn’t actually plan to go to the party, yet here she is, wearing a leather jacket and ripped jeans, stood in a kitchen packed with other college students. The smell of alcohol in the air is pungent and the room is filled with chatter. Who knew someone could have this many friends?

“This will be a good social experiment.” Entrapta says to Catra as her eyes scan the people in the room. This was Scorpia’s idea. Apparently, it was set up by a Brightmooner called Mermista who has a thing for large parties. 

“Good is a strong word.” Catra replies, her eyes looking for the strongest alcohol she can find. They fall on a few cans of cider. It’s not the strongest, but it’ll do.

“The variables here are numerous.” Entrapta continues, “So many different things to take into account and behaviours to observe.”

“Right.” Catra says, making her way to the crate filled with cans of cider. She cracks one open and takes a gulp. Hopefully, all this is free, “Try and find out some scandalous stuff, Entrapta, and then tell me everything.”

“Of course, Catra. Try not to pass out from ethanol poisoning.” Entrapta says before disappearing into the crowd. It’s almost been a year and Catra still doesn’t have that girl figured out.

Turns out seeing Adora was a shock to the system because she hasn’t been able to think straight for the past five days. In two ways. There wasn’t actually any point in being in college because her brain always wandered to the thought of Adora...more than usual.

What makes her think she can just talk to Catra like nothing happened? Like she didn’t completely ghost her? Like she didn’t leave her?

Catra sighs, taking another large gulp from her can. She wonders how quickly she could chug it.

“Catra, woah. Chill on the cider.” Scorpia says, coming beside Catra and pulling the can from her lips, “Have you eaten?” Catra rolls her eyes.

“Yes, mom.” Catra says, downing more of the can. 

“Okay.” Scorpia replies, “I just want you to be safe. There’s a lot of people here.” 

“I know, I didn’t know one person could know so many people.” Catra replies, resuming the drinking of her can.

“Do you know anyone?” Scorpia asks, “Other than me and Entrapta.” 

Catra’s eyes scan the crowd of faces, “I recognise a few from college but...no not really.” 

“You want me to stay with you?” Scorpia asks, grabbing herself her own can of cider. She opens it and take a considerably smaller drink of it than Catra. 

“Up to you.” Catra answers with a shrug, “I’m sure I could find something to do.” 

“Or someone.” Scorpia says. Catra winks at her and smirks and Scorpia cringes, “Please, Catra, I’m joking.” 

“I’m not.” Catra replies. 

“Okay, well, I’m going to go drink with Lonnie to forget my rising insecurities and doubts, you wanna come?” 

Catra shakes her head, “Nah. I’m gonna raid some more of this stuff then cry in the bathroom.” 

Scorpia stops and gives her a concerned look, “...are you o-“ 

“I’m fine, Scorpia. I was joking.” 

“I’ll be round the back of the house if you need me.” Scorpia pats Catra’s shoulder then disappears into the crowd and Catra stands in the crowd of people alone. She looks at the crates of various cans of alcohol. Her eyes linger on some cans of Stella Artois.

And it only takes three cans (two ciders, one Stella), a Jack Daniels (she doesn’t know where it came from, someone just gave it her) and three shots (that she took with some random girl from Brightmoon college who had a very nice handbag) for Catra to be on karaoke, stood on Mermista’s coffee table, singing Dancing Queen at the top of her voice. She’s gathered a crowd who sing along and clap and she’s suddenly grateful that she can actually sing. The song ends and the crowd cheers. 

“Thank you!” Catra says, her voice slightly slurred, “I’ll be here all night.” 

“Catra!” Scorpia calls, pushing through a crowd of people. She waves up to Catra, who’s still stood on the table, “Beer pong. You in?” 

“Hell yeah.” Catra says, following Scorpia into the back garden of the house; a little more bounce in her step than usual. There’s a large pool at the end that people are swimming in. Catra watches as a boy is thrown into the pool by another who falls in with him. They resurface from the water gripping each other and smiling. Catra’s mind wanders but she forces it back. She looks at the table in front of her. 

“Welcome competitors,” a girl with bright blue hair says. Mermista (Catra thinks), “You two a team?” She asks Scorpia, who nods eagerly, “I would ask where Entrapta is but last I heard she’s crawling through my ventilation system which...I’m not going to get into but if she goes into my room I will not be happy.”

Catra looks across the table and almost crushes the can in her hand. She came to the party to escape her problem and now her problem is at the party itself. She evaluates the different options she could take: one involves leaving, the other involves being a dick. She thinks she’ll take the latter.

“Hey, Adora.” Catra says, her voice low.

Adora and Glimmer stand at the other side of the table, Bow stood at the side of it. Catra locks eyes with Adora and smirks making Adora look away, her face red. She doesn’t know what she was expecting. Mermista is clearly very popular and Adora is popular wherever she goes. It was inevitable she’d be here. 

“Who let the cat in the house?” Glimmer says. 

“Your mom.” Scorpia replies, crossing her arms in a way that suggests she actually did something there.

“Nice one, Scorpia.” Catra says to her.

The game begins and Catra gets the ball in the cup on the first go, maintaining eye contact with Adora the entire time. Adora grabs the drink, chugging the contents in a few seconds. It takes Catra by surprise. It’s not like she hasn’t seen Adora drink before but she didn’t expect her to drink that much that easily.

Glimmer throws next, also getting a ball in the cups, which Scorpia easily chugs. Scorpia throws next, barely missing from the ball jumping off the rim of a cup. It goes like this for a while, Adora missing each of her throws apart from about two, which Catra chugs like it was water. Adora groans in frustration, clenching her jaw as her ball misses one of the remaining cups yet again. 

“What’s the matter, Princess?” Catra says, smugly, “Scared you’ve met your match?” Catra’s ball lands in the middle cup with a slight slap. Adora quickly chugs the red cup, slamming it back down in the table shortly after.

“Not at all.” She replies, “You’re just getting lucky.” She says with a competitive look in her eyes. Catra’s stomach flips and she could punch a wall. She knows exactly why - but she’s never been good at processing emotions. She wishes there wasn’t something so sexy about Adora when she’s competitive. She’s actually grateful that Adora gets this throw in so she can chug another cup of beer. 

And the luck Adora mentions must pay off because the next time Catra throws its the winning goal. 

“What was that about luck, Princess?” Catra questions, smugness plastered across her face and in her voice. She wonders how Adora must feel not only loosing for once but loosing to her ex girlfriend. Catra picks her can back up. She should probably stop drinking now. But fuck it. What does she have to loose other than her sanity at this point? 

“Well, this was fun.” She says, “I’m going to get another drink.” She tells Scorpia. 

“I’m gonna find Entrapta.” Scorpia says, pointing her thumb towards the house, “If she’s actually in the vents she’s probably recording conversations for science. Stay safe, okay?” 

“M’kay. I’m going to get another drink.” Catra replies, throwing Adora a dirty look and ignoring Scorpia telling her she just repeated herself before making her way into the house.

She stumbles back into the house to replace her can when suddenly the room spins. Or she does. Or both. She can’t tell. But the amount of alcohol her body has taken in is definitely getting to her now.

“Fucks sake.” She mutters, leaning against the wall, her head throbbing. Still, she continues her journey to the kitchen, which she swears has moved a thousand miles away. She stumbles around a corner and almost trips, but a pair of strong arms catch her.

“Catra, are you okay?” Adora asks, pulling her upright and against the wall. Catra often daydreams of being slammed into a wall by a big buff woman but not when said big buff woman is her ex-girlfriend who she was about to start avoiding the best she could.

“What are you doing?” She spits back, grabbing the wall. 

“How much have you had to drink?” Adora questions. 

“Enough to talk to you.” Catra replies, trying to shuffle away from Adora. She can see the pain shoot across Adora’s face from her comment but she ignores it despite the guilt she feels in her stomach. Actually, she think that’s just her stomach preparing to eject it’s contents, “Can I ask you something-“ She slurs, “You wouldn’t happen to know where the toilets are would you?” 

“Jesus Christ, Catra.” Adora says, putting her arm around Catra’s waist and Catra’s arm around her shoulders. She carries her to the bathroom, the stairs not being an issue because she’s strong enough to carry Catra anyway. 

Catra collapses over the toilet, feeling like her insides are falling out of her. Adora stands beside her, holding her hair back and rubbing between her shoulder blades gently. Catra is extremely aware of what is going on right now. She can almost feel each nerve that Adora’s thumb brushes over through her jacket and shirt. She feels like she’s about to combust. Imagine how easier this entire thing would have been if Catra didn’t have lingering feelings she was trying her absolute best to avoid. 

Eventually, Catra stops throwing up and sits in the bathroom floor after swilling out her mouth. The bathroom door opens and Adora walks in with a cup of water that she went to get once Catra stopped throwing up. Catra wipes her eyes that still water slightly, her hands trembling a little.

“Is this vodka?” Catra asks, swirling the contents of the cup around.

“Definitely not. It’s water.” Adora says, sitting beside her, both their backs against the bathroom floor. Catra reluctantly starts drinking it, feeling her organs almost scream hallelujah to actually get some H2O, “How are you getting home?” 

“Walking probably.” Catra answers, looking over at Adora lazily, her body trying to pull her into a sleep after using all its energy making her vomit. 

“Seriously? It’s like 2am.” Catra looks at the way the gap between Adora’s eyebrows crease in concern, the way her eyes widen slightly and the way her lips part after she stops speaking. She should probably stop looking at her lips. 

“I can handle myself.” Catra says, her eyes going back up to the blonde’s own. 

“Not when you’re this drunk.” 

“I don’t need babying.” 

“I’m not babying you. I’m making sure you stay safe.” Catra could overthink that one sentence for days. In fact, she already is. 

“And? You’re drunk too.” Catra replies, her eyes moving across Adora’s face. She’s playing a risky game here but she hasn’t seen her in so long. She notices the subtle changes of her face. Like the way her jawline has gotten a little sharper or the fact her face seems to have more shape or the small scar across her lip she probably got from a football match.

“I’ve only had what I did in beer pong.” Adora states, “Let me drive you home?” She says, but it comes out more as a question, “Please?” Catra could’ve melted on the spot. 

“Okay.” Catra says with a sigh, hating how easy it is for her to give into Adora, especially when she’s giving her those puppy eyes she always used to. Rolling her eyes and pulling out her phone to text Scorpia that she’s going. 

Catra: goung home niw sdora is taking me (2:25)

Adora stands up, offering Catra a hand which she reluctantly grabs. Adora practically carries Catra to her car and puts her in the passenger seat. Almost on instinct, she puts her feet on the dashboard. 

“‘sif you still have this piece of junk.” Catra says to Adora as she turns the car on. 

“It’s officially mine now. Dad got a new one.” Adora answers, pulling away from the house. 

The drive to Catra’s house is quiet, apart from Catra giving a few directions to get to her new house. The radio blurts out music. 

< Slow motion, I’m watching our love. >

Adora pulls up outside of Catra’s house and turns to Catra. 

“Listen...before you go.” Adora starts, taking a deep breath and leaning back in her seat, “Can...can we...can I see you again? At some point?” 

Catra sits up, opening the car door and unplugging her seat belt. 

“Why?” She questions.

“I...” Adora sighs, looking at her lap, her cheeks a faint colour of red, “I miss you.” 

“You wouldn’t if you’d have just...” Catra trails off, climbing out of the car and closing the door behind her. She takes one last look at Adora through the window of her car before stumbling through the door of her house.


End file.
